


Surfacing

by Wiitchi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 3 has scars, Agent 3 is called Sage, Agent 8 is called Olivia, Agent 8 is spoiled rotten, Background Pearlina - Freeform, F/F, Minor Expansion Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Octo Expansion, Told from 3's perspective, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiitchi/pseuds/Wiitchi
Summary: Welcome to the surface Agent 8!===A Fic about Agent 8 (Olivia) coming to the surface! How will she react? How will she learn about everything? Lucky, she has a friend to help her out !!aka im. love agent 8 and agent 3 bonding : " )





	Surfacing

**Author's Note:**

> I legit just started writing this bc of zelda music and bc i wanna write after playing ovw for 9 hours.  
> Anyways, Agent 8 is called olivia cause i cant help myself and the splatoon discord server liked Sage so sHRUG. Anyways enjoy and pls give me feedback !!! ty !!!

"Thank you for taking us back to Inkoplis," Agent 3 quietly said, shaking the hands of both Marina and Pearl after they had landed. They had just gotten off the helicopter after defeating Commander TarTar and that.... thing. She wasn't awake for it and was told by the idols what had happened, though it had seemed heavily exaggerated. _Apparently_ , she had passed out after the hazy memory of a fight. It seemed like it was between a good friend...? But she honestly couldn't remember.

Either way, Pearl, and Marina were talking about something but she really wasn't paying attention. She glanced over to where Agent 8 had gone. She hadn't gotten far from the small group but was a few feet away. She was looking over the railing the landing pad, gazing over the horizon line with the sun setting, creating a beautiful shine on the buildings. She had a face of amazement and curiosity, looking like she was trying to find out every building's purpose with just the outside, which was mostly just glass. She glanced over and smiled at 3.

"Hey, 3? You there?" Marina asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked back towards the pair, who both had a concerned expression on their faces. "Y-Yeah, sorry," she replied, glancing back towards 8. She just couldn't stop looking at her. Not only because she was an octoling, but because she hadn't seen an expression of wonderment so intense in such a long time. "Cute isn't it?" whispered Marina to the group, looking over at 8. "She reminds me of me when I had first come up here. I was so amazed by everything, trying to figure out why everything was here and why it looked so different from down below. It was so... so," Marina trailed off. Amazing. Wonderful. Any of those words fit.

Eventually, Pearl made a motion of tapping her wrist after she had joined the two in staring towards 8 and the railings. "It's getting late, Mar. We should start heading back real soon, it'll be dark soon," she looked over at 3, "we can drop you off and let 8 stay with us if you'd like. You're-" she got cut off by 3; "No, I can take 8 home with me!" I-I don't mind, really. She saved me before, I should at least try to repay the favor by letting her stay with me until she can get somewhere to stay." Pearl stared before nodding. "Would you like us to still drop you two off, then?" 3 looked sheepishly to the side and nodded. Pearl giggled and called Agent 8 over.

Soon, the pairs were on their way home in a big bus that the idols had used for tours. Apparently, they had used it to drive over to the helicopters which was odd, to say the least. Both agents were seated on the cushioned seats, right in front of the beds that were used for sleeping. Pearl and Marina were up front, driving the big thing to where 3 lived. Glancing over, 3 saw 8 looking out the window. A calmer expression now took residence on her face, but none of that curiosity and amazement had left.

"Hey, Agent 8?" 3 asked quietly, trying not to disturb the other too much, but it really looked like it wouldn't have been different even if she had done anything else to get their attention. The other agent in question looked back towards 3. They said nothing so 3 just continued on. "Do... do you have a name I may call you?" They were silent for a second, a look of concentration on her face before they shook their head no. "O-Oh... would you like to help me come up with one for you?" They nodded before getting up and sitting next to 3, so it'd be easier to communicate.

"A-Alright um.... how about Tako?" The other shook their head, "um... what about Hachi?" Still, no. "Then what would you like?" Agent 8 sat for a minute in silence, the only noise was the bus running on the road. "Olivia," came a hoarse voice. "Olivia?" 3 looked over towards 'Olivia' and she nodded. Olivia, it is then. "Then you may call me Sage. Nice to finally properly meet you, Olivia." She smiled at the octoling. She offered her hand, and they shook on it.

They then sat in silence, but it was nice. Finally, after a few minutes, Olivia spoke up, "Thank you, Sage." The mentioned looked over at the other, who was now staring out the window. "What for?" She asked, shifting to the left to better face her. "For... saving me and the captain," Olivia glanced towards the side to Sage, and then back to the window. Nothing was really out there except for modern day buildings, all having been closed as it was now night. "And for giving me a new name." "A new name?" the inkling asked, "I mean... I guess it is like a new name... well then, you're welcome!" She smiled towards the other agent. They looked to the side and smiled back before looking back out the window.

They sat in silence before reaching an area that looked very familiar to Sage. Suddenly, over the intercom of the bus (that it apparently had) Pearl talked softly, "We're here, agents." Both agents respectively gathered their small abundance of items before heading towards the front of the bus. Sage had handed off her apartment key and told Olivia what number it was and to 'let herself in and hope to feel at home.' Sage quietly entered the front of the bus to where Marina was quietly sleeping in the passenger seat and Pearl sat in the driver's seat, quite frankly looking extremely tired. "Thank you, again, for helping us out so much... and for even dropping us off at my apartment," Sage whispered to Pearl as she turned around in her chair to properly converse. "Don't mention it," she whispered back before turning around briefly to rip a piece of paper off a local newspaper that was inside the bus and wrote something down on it with a nearby pen and handed it off to Sage as she spun back around, "here, take this. It's my phone number, in case you ever need anything. We'll be here to help you of a pinch!" She then proceeded to make a small little crab-like pinch motion with all fingers and thumb. Sage giggled softly at the motion before taking the paper, "Thank you, I'll make sure to put into my phone in the morning. Have a nice night you two!" She spoke softly before waving goodbye to the one unconscious and currently-conscious octoling and inkling in the bus before climbing off. Not soon after, the bus slowly took off before it turned around the block, Sage watching it all the while

She then quietly and slowly went up the stairs to her apartment. Before she knew it, she had made it to the top and stood directly in front of her door. It was ajar so Olivia must've already made it in. She softly knocked on the door and whisper, "I'm coming in, Olivia," before entering. Inside, it looked like nothing had changed except for the fact there was a missing pair of slippers from beside the front door and in their place was a pair of heeled boots with a bracelet inside one. Quickly, she changed out of her shoes to her socks as her only pair of slippers were being used by the other occupant and heading into the living and kitchen combo. On the couch was Olivia, staring at the tv that had somehow been turned on and turned the local news channel. Looked like it was currently reporting the weather.

Quietly, Sage walked up behind the couch to the back and leaned down, crossing her arms and laying them on the back. She glanced over at Olivia, who was looking up towards her. "I'm going to go get you something to sleep in and some sheets, blankets, and pillows, alright? It shouldn't be too long. I... hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch tonight. My air mattress has a hole in it. Or, really, a couple for that matter... A lot. Anyways, I'll be back shortly." The octoling giggled at her little joke about her mattress before nodding and going back to watching the weather and the news.

The inkling quietly went back to her room to go fetch some clean clothes that looked to be the octoling's size. Thankfully, she did have a smaller pair of a set of pajamas that she could have, so she set the folded pair up on her dresser to be picked up later. She headed towards her closet which was located towards the back left corner of her startlingly bland room. Yes, she had a colorful wallpaper that consisted of a light yellow-green color with nice dark blue sheets and comforter. She had a colored room with a desk covered in books, pens, and papers, but there was no defining little knick-knack or figurine to show some personality. She made note of that to fix it soon. She quickly opened the closest and looked around for some spare, hopefully clean, new sheets, pillows, and blankets for Olivia to use. She found a blank white pillow and a rose-patterned pillow for her and some clean white sheets. After putting those beside her to continue searching, she finally found a blanket suitable enough to sleep with; a quilt that she had gotten as a gag gift from an old friend or something that was actually quite comfy so she kept it. It looked absolutely hideous though. Putting it into the pile, she picked it up before grabbing the pajamas on the out and back into the living room.

Olivia was still in the same spot that Sage had left her in. "Hey, Olivia," the inkling whispered, placing a hand on the octoling. No reaction. "Olivia?" she shook her a tiny bit, which seemed to gain a better reaction from her; a little jerk and a slow-moving head to look at her. Lidded eyes. Ah, she must've fallen asleep. "Here, change into these," Sage quickly offered her the clothes, "they're much more comfortable. Have you found the bathroom yet?" Slowly, the girl took the pajamas before shaking her head, slowly standing up. "It's the door to your farthest left," and before she knew it, the door had closed with Olivia inside. Quickly, Sage got to work making the couch more suitable for sleeping.

Right as she had put down the last pillow, Olivia emerged in the pajamas looking much _much_ more comfortable than before and with a wad of black clothing. "Here, I'll take those and wash them for you tomorrow," Sage offered and took the ball of black. "I'll put the tv on low for you," she offered, already adjusting the channel and volume before the tired thing could even nod. After she set down the remote, she looked over at Olivia was already fast asleep on the couch. "Goodnight, Olivia," the agent softly smiled at her new found 'friend' before heading back towards her room and closing the door behind her.

Hopefully, she'll be able to help that little octoling out on the surface. They seem so sweet and kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how I will schedule this out as I'm writing this in one shot and probably should write another chapter today but im. not im tired. anyways im gonna try to get at least 1k per chapter so you guys actually have something read anyways howdy ho have a nice day


End file.
